I'm Not a Pokemon!
by xJeser101x
Summary: Jes's life is great! He just got a date with Lisa, his crush since the third grade. Too bad he's now a tiny, yellow Pikachu. Can he zip through his adventure in time for his date? He sure hopes so.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a reupload. I cannot access my previous account so I am reuploading this. I am the original writer of this story so I am not plagrising. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Hey, this is my first story, so don't review THAT bad. Just giving credit to my good friend, Unique Art. She co-wrote the story with me. This story was based off Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Pokemon, or associate with them in any way.**

I locked myself in my room, hoping for some peace and quiet. I stared at the talking device on my computer desk in agony. It taunted me. It looked like it was _smiling _at me! Why, why must it taunt me like this?

I groaned inwardly, and closed my eyes.

_How am I supposed to ask Lisa out? She's pretty, and sweet...She'll never say yes to me!_

I turned away from the phone in defeat.

_But, she could like you back!_

I perked up at the thought.

_What if she does! She might be sitting in her room...fretting like I am...thinking the same way..._

That'd be awesome!

_Then, when I'd call her, she be all excited, and say yes, and we'd get married! I can see her in a pretty white dress. Gosh, she has pretty hair. It's so soft, and fluffy..._

_How would she like me? I mean, she's WAY too popular...and pretty...and smart...She's too _perfect_!_

A loud _RING! _broke through my inner conflict. I jumped, and let a slight scream escape my lips. Should I answer it? It might be for Carl, my older brother. Might as well look. The phone rang again.

I slowly made my way over to the phone. I read the bright red letters in total shock.

**LISA DURGEN**

I stared at the phone, my eyes wide.

_She's calling _me_?_

The phone rang again.

_I'd better answer it!_

I picked up the phone with a shaking hand, my heart pounding in my chest. I lifted the teal phone to my ear, and asked in a soft voice, "H-hello?"

**"Jes? Is that you? Hey, it's Lisa!"**

"He-hey, Lisa. What's up?" I stuttered, my mouth suddenly dry. My heart was pounding so loud, I thought she could hear it on the other end!

**"Not much. I just wanted to call. I missed you at school today," **came the angelic voice that made my brain turn to mush.

"Yeah. I wasn't feelin' too well." I had stayed home with a headache that day.

**"Aw, how are you feeling now?"**

"Much better!" I paused a moment, then said, "Thanks for asking."

**"That's great! Well, I'd better get going."**

"Wait!" I blurted. This was my only chance to ask, I figured. "Would you...like to hang out sometime? Like, Friday? At the, you know...movies?" I babbled like an idiot.

**"You mean like a...date, or something?" **came a soft voice. I could tell she was pondering what I had asked.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. "Only if you want to...If you don't I understand..."

**"No, no! I'd...love to go out with you. That'd be...nice."**

I was in too much of a shock to reply. I was so happy, I forgot how to speak.

**"Uh, well, see ya on Monday, Jes."**

"See ya, Lisa."

I hung up the phone softly. I sat there, my mind racing.

_Lisa said yes! Lisa said _yes_!_

A loud, annoying fit of giggles came from outside my door, breaking my jubilant chant. I only knew one person that could be so cute and be such an evil pest: my little sister, Liz.

I stormed to the door, and ripped it open in a flash. Sitting by my wooden door was a grinning six year old, holding the hallway phone. Her dark hair was pulled in perky pigtails, and her vibrant blue eyes were full of laughter. She grinned up at me, showing some of her missing teeth.

"Hahaha!" she laughed, a sickening sneer forming on her little devious face.

"Jes's got a _girl_friend! Jes's got a _girl_friend!" she chanted, her freakishly loud voice ringing down the halls. She jumped up, and darted down the hall before I could snatch her up by the little pigtails. She continued to chant loudly, in between her insane giggles.

I started to run after her, feeling furious. If my parents ever found out I was dating Lisa, I would never hear the end of it! And if Carl found out...I didn't want to think what would happen.

So I ran after her blindly, knowing I probably would never catch my little sis. But, I tried anyway. And I was so busy focusing on the little twerp, I didn't realize I was going through the lowest door way in the house. It was a few inches short for me, but Liz fit just fine. (Of course).

So, being the _lucky _person I was, I hit my head on the doorway at full speed. I stumbled backward, my head pounding and my thoughts spinning wildly. I fell to the hardwood floor, and slammed my head on the ground. I saw my vision get blurry, and my eyes start to water. As my vision went black, I heard one last line:

_"Jes's got a girlfriend!"_

"Ugh..." I groaned. My back was slumped on the damp ground, my mind fuzzy and unclear. I was dizzy and confused, and felt...odd. I didn't feel like myself; but, what could I tell? I was half asleep anyway.

"Wake up! Wake _up_!" someone shouted, kinda close to me. But, as far as I could tell, it was thousands of yards away. The words made no sense to my weary, dazed brain.

"Wake up!" the voice cried again, this time a little closer.

My eyes started to open groggily, my head still spinning round and round. I saw a hazy, crimson figure looking down on me, which looked oddly familiar. But, again, what did I know right then?

"Ugh..." I groaned again, this time louder. "Huh? Where am I?" I began to sit up, my vision still blurred.

The figure perked up with relief. "Finally! Your awake!" I couldn't see the figure very well, but it sounded like a boy, probably my age.

"Who are you?" I grunted while I was sitting up, my head spinning. I groaned again in pain.

"I'm Charmander, but call me Blaze," he said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jes."

_Hey, I finally got my grip._

Then, a realization hit me.

_Wait, Charmander?_

"Did you say...Charmander?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

"Uh, yeah, dude. _Char-man-der_. What's your problem?"

I was speechless. I couldn't find words to speak; my brain was working too fast to make intelligent words. He did look like a Charmander!

"Wha...Whoa! You are a Charmander! But... how..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

_That costume is pretty impressive._

Yeah, that was it! A costume.

"Why are you confused, dude? If you're a Pikachu, you shouldn't wonder why I'm a Charmander!" The kid in the Charmander costume shrugged.

"What are you_ talking _about? I'm not a...Oh. My. Gosh! Why is my skin yellow?" I shreiked, gazing at my tiny palm.

_What's happening..._

"I'm a human! Not a pikachu." I shook my head in disbelief.

_Carl probally hired someone to dress me as a Pikachu. I hate Carl._

_"_How can you be a human when you look like a Pikachu?" the kid asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Come on! I can't just somehow fall into a world of Pokemon!" I started tugging on my body. "Huh? Why can't it come off?"

"Cause your not in a costume, dude. Your a pokemon. Get a grip!"

_But...This can't happen...I can't turn into a pokemon...That means I'm going to miss my date with Lisa! How can I tell her I'm a pokemon?_

"I'M NOT A POKEMON!" I yelled in rage.

_I hope..._

"Come on maybe you can try-" began Blaze, but a shriek interrupted him.

"HELP!" someone screamed. A person in a Pidgeot costume came running towards Blaze and me frantically.

"Oh this is terrible! My baby pidgey fell in a hole!"

"What?" Blaze and I yelled in unison.

"My pidgey and I were flying peacefully. Suddenly, he got very tired. So we rested for a bit. All of a sudden, the ground opened and he fell in! I tried to go in there and save my baby, but the other pokemon we're attacking me!" she explained, on the verge of tears.

"They were attacking you?" we - again - said together.

"Yes, and I don't know why! Oh dear...What do I do?"

Blaze and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

Well, almost. I was thinking something like:

_These actors are pretty convincing! I'll play along..._

I looked over at Blaze, and he nodded his little Charmander head.

"We're ready to save your baby!"

"Oh, thank you so much. Please be carefull!"

"Thanks!" we said, smiling at her.

Then Blaze and I started running toward the fissure in the ground.

"Are you ready, Blaze?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Yes I am. Please be careful, Jes."

"Ok. Let's go!" I told him.

"Ok!"

We walked in the fissure, not knowing what adventure was in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or associate with them in any way.**

When we got into the fissure in the ground, and looked up. It seemed like a long, twisting maze that wouldn't end. Blaze and I looked at each other quizzically.

"Are you sure we can get through this maze and back?" I asked.

"I'm sure we can. I know we can do this! I believe in you, Jes," he said gently.

_So far this doesn't seem like a trick. It seems like it's all...real. It doesn't feel like I'm dreaming either!_

"Come on, Jes. We gotta get in the maze before it get's dark. We could get lost."

"Wha...What? Sorry. Let's get going," I said.

We started walking together. It was really weird, because it didn't seem like it would end, but it had to...somehow. We walked so long, it felt like days! Well, maybe hours, but it was a long time.

After a while, we saw a person dressed in a Chimchar suit in front of us. It looked REALLY real.

"Hey!" I called.

The person in the Chimchar suit growled at Blaze and me, his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

He started walking cautiously up to him when suddenly...He pounced and attacked him!

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing?" I shrieked in shock.

"Help!" Blaze screamed at the top of his lungs. The Chimchar was clawing at his eyes viciously.

I ran over to the guy in the Chimchar suit and started scratching his face with my paws. The guy in the Chimchar suit was REALLY angry now. He ran over, and the weirdest thing happened. He breathed FIRE on me! Fire! A person can't breath fire! I yelped and dodged the flame. He did it over and over again. I kept dodging it, my heart pounding. Fire kept brushing my face...a little too close for me!

Then, another weird thing happened.

Blaze breathed fire too, toward the kid we were fighting. He hit the him the chest, sending him flying to the ground. The kid was on fire! And I mean literally! He blew it off quickly without even having his costume burnt. And, to top it all off, he was more angry then ever!

"Hey, Jes!" Blaze panted. "Why aren't you using your lightning attacks?"

"Huh? I have powers?" I yelled. "But...how do I _use_ them?"

"Just try!" he screamed back.

Then, I focused on hand carefully. To my surprise, lightning came out of my fingers!

"Jes! Use your lightning to hit the Chimchar!" he shrieked frantically. Right then, the kid in the Chimchar suit was about to waste him.

I used all my energy to shoot lightning at him. It went flying right toward his left shoulder, and he stumbled back. A direct hit!

He seemed very tired and in a huge ammount of pain. The kid decided to run away.

"Oh my gosh. That was so scary!" I panted, my whole body aching.

_But wait a second...I just shot lightning out of my finger tips... I can't believe it! This is not a trick. I really turned into a Pikachu!_

"Nice job! We showed that Chimchar who's boss!" Blaze told me, somewhat in relief.

I stood there, pondering how this could happen.

"Hey, dude, can you hear me?"

"Wha...Yeah...We did great!" I answered. But, I was still totally confused.

"Well, I guess we should continue the maze," Blaze shrugged.

"Yeah...Let's go!" I cheered.

We continued walking together. I assumed it was getting dark out by now.

"Oh no. It's pretty late, huh? We should pick up the pace!" Blaze informed me.

"Yeah. Let's run!"

We ran as fast as our little Pokemon legs would take us. After a while of that, we saw two figures in the distance. As I got closer, I realized it was a little baby Pidgey and a BIG Blastiose.

"What are you doing here!" the big Blastiose grumbled.

"We want that pidgey. Now hand it over, or we'll be forced to hurt you!" Blaze threatened in rage.

The Pokemon laughed. "You think you can defeat me?"

"I _know_ we can!" I yelled backed.

The baby Pigdey started sniffling and crying.

He turned to him. "Shut up you dirty mutt!" the Blastoise sneered at the baby. It only made him wail louder.

"Stop yelling at that pidgey!" Blaze growled menacingly.

Suddenly, Blaze ran and jumped on top of his cannons. He started viciously scratching his head!

"Get off!" the Blastiose screeched.

"Jes! Grab the Pidgey and get out of here! I'll distract him!" Blaze told me in a calm, commanding voice. "Do it quickly, before he gets his sense back!"

I ran to the pidgey, and gently scooped him up in my thin yellow arms. I darted out of there as quickly as I possibly could. When Blaze saw me, he jumped off him and ran with me behind the Blastiose.

"Let's get out of here!" Blaze shrieked in a suddenly paniced voice.

"Oh no, you don't!" the big Blastiose roared. He started darting after us. But, because he's so big, he couldn't catch us very easily. We were too quick.

"NO!" he yelled in defeat. "Next time you won't be so lucky, you freaky kids!"

Blaze and I ran as fast as we could out of the tunnel and toward the exit. We darted through the woods in fear of him catching us. After a little while of running, we saw a welcome sight.

The Pigeot was standing a few feet away, her wings spread out.

The little pidgey jumped from my arms and ran toward his mom.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving my baby!" the Pigeot told us as she hugged her baby tightly.

"No problem!" Blaze and I said in unison.

"Here. It isn't much, but I hope it will pay for your troubles," she said, and handed us each a piece of green paper.

In my palm was 50 dollars.

"Thank you so much!" I said in shock.

"Yeah, thanks!" Blaze agreed.

"Not a problem at all, you guys. Bye!" the Pigeot said, her smile warm and grateful.

"Bye!" a tiny squeakey voice came out of the Pidgey.

"Your welcome!" Blaze and I said.

The Pigeot and Pidgey walked away together.

"Hey dude, you did great out out there. Do you have any place to stay?" Blaze asked me.

I didn't reply to my friend.

"Come on, dude! You can stay at my house tonight."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Follow me," Blaze said, motioning for me to follow.

We started walking on the dirt path together, chatting about our adventure. Finally, we arrived at this small house right by a huge, open field and farm.

"Well, here it is!" Blaze told me sheepishly.

"It looks very nice," I said, a smile growing on my yellow face. "Let's see what it looks-" _Thunk!_ I hit my head on the wooden doorway. It was too small for me.

"Are you ok?" Blaze asked in shock.

I was to dizzy to see anything. It felt like I someone smacked me with a baseball bat as hard as they could on my head. The whole room was spinning, and I felt my back hit the ground. Then, my vision went blurry. My whole world faded to black.

_Ugh..._

_"Dude! Wake up!" _I heard Blaze shrieked to me. _"Jes! Jes! Jes!"_

I opened my eyes slowly, and sat up a tiny bit. I was dizzy and confused. When my vision focused a bit, I saw I was back in my house.

_"Jes! Jes!" _I heard, but it didn't sound like Blaze. I was still confused though, so I wasn't quite sure.

_"Jes! Please wake up!"_ I heard someone cry.

I finally got my senses back, after a moment.

"Jes, are you alright? You hit that board really hard," I heard a low voice say.

It sounded like...Carl! It was Carl! But...how...?

"Hey, you okay, Jes? I saw you here on the floor with a big bruise on your forehead," Carl said, looking down on me.

"Uhh...Yeah. I'm fine," I told him weakly.

"Ok then. Later!" Carl said, and walked away.

_Oh my gosh. What happened? Did I dream all of that?_

Then, I noticed I had a small paper in my hands. I looked at it a tiny gasp of surprise.

It was 50 dollars.

_Huh? This makes no sense..._

I have no idea what happened that day, and probably never will. But, that doesn't really matter.

_Well...at least I have enough money to take Lisa out!_

_**The End.**_

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
